Libertad Condicional
by sophye sweet
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un ladrón profesional, es atrapado por el jefe del FBI cuello blanco de Konoha, -Este es un trato diferente, teme, eso que estas sosteniendo es la llave para tu libertad, condicional claro, .- respondió Naruto tomando asiento junto al pelinegro. Está bien Dobe, tu ganas, Estoy dentro.- contesto Sasuke, no era su mejor plan, pero serviría de anzuelo.


Naruto y sus personajes, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la Historia es mía.

No al plagio por favor.

Prisión menor Konogakure, 4:45pm, era una tarde fría del mes de febrero, con cambios, se podría decir un tanto alocados en el clima, y también porque no decirlo, en las personas, nada es lo que parece, nada es como lo piensan, pero sobre todo nada es como se cree, debería ser.

-¡Estas loco!, dime qué demonios pensabas hacer, acaso una estupidez, dime, quieres arruinar tu estúpida vida más de lo que ya esta, es que acaso quieres vivir en una mierda.

-ya cálmate si, no es para tanto, además lo ha impedido, dime que mierda quieres de una vez y déjame en paz, ya me atrapaste, ya estoy en prisión, de que te quejas, haz cumplido con tu trabajo, ahora sal de mi vida y continua con la tuya.

-Es que acaso no lo ves, te estoy ayudando, pero en lugar de eso quieres huir de mi, como siempre, dime qué demonios te ha pasado, éramos amigos, entiendo que hay cosas que suceden y cambian a las personas, pero no crees que ya ha sido suficiente.

-Mira Naruto ya me tienes hastiado con toda tu palabrería, quiero que entiendas de una vez que no vas a poder persuadirme de matarlo, es lo único que quiero en esta vida, vengarme, es por eso que me aleje de ti, solo son un estorbo, largo déjame en paz. no es asunto tuyo.

-Sasuke entiende, por favor esa no era una solución, el buscar justicia por tu propia mano no va a resolver los problemas, tienes debemos de aplicar la ley…

-¡Esa estúpida ley no sirve para nada!, - haré las cosas a mi modo, como debió ser en un principio.

-si claro, robando un Auto y persiguiendo a tu "objetivo" con un arma con la que intentaste asesinarlo, gracias al cielo llegue a tiempo, no quiero agregar una muerte a tus delitos, eso agravaría mas tu situación.

-Mira Naruto ya te lo dije, trabajaré en esto solo. así que largo, no necesito verte en este momento…

-No sasuke, ya basta, te he buscado por un largo tiempo y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte escapar, has sido muy listo, un delincuente muy inteligente, pero esto se ha terminado, te condenare a que pagues por tus delitos y esta vez no fallare, en reubicarte.

-hmp, si es todo lo que quieres decir, puedes irte.

-Está bien, tengo demasiados problemas como para permanecer tratando de hacerte entrar en razón, yo… nos veremos después.

-Hmp, espero que ese después nunca llegue, naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, Jefe de operaciones en cubiertas de delitos en cuello blanco, FBI. Alto pelo rubio y ojos de un azul intenso, de cuerpo trabajado y con un carácter un tanto explosivo, pero de muy buen corazón,

Uchiha Sasuke, un criminal experto en robo de joyería, obras de arte y objetos preciosos, un experto en la materia del engaño y falsificación de identidades, desde hace 4 años el más buscado por el FBI cuello blanco, de complexión alta, cuerpo trabajado, ojos intensamente negros y cabello del mismo color, con un alto atractivo, sin duda un adonis.

-Jefe necesitamos refuerzos, esto se ve demasiado feo.- una chica alta de pelo Castaño hablaba por el transmisor, en medio de un enfrentamiento.

-No te preocupes, Tenten, voy en camino, asegúrate de que todos estén a salvo.- contestaba su transmisor el jefe Usumaki.

- Claro que si jefe, cambio y fuera,.

- Demonios, porque tenía que pasar esto mientras estaba discutiendo con sasuke, rayos espero llegar a tiempo.- maldecía Naruto mientras conducía un Audi R8 color negro, regalo de cumpleaños por su querido padre, -Esto está mal, está muy mal, no puedo creer que sasuke tratara de asesinarlo de verdad, yo … yo tengo que ayudarlo.

-Ya estoy aquí, que demonios ha pasado Tenten, ¿todos están bien?.-preguntaba un exaltado rubio, cuando por fin había llegado a la escena del crimen, se encontró con que todo su esquipo estaba a salvo, al parecer todo había sido una prueba de esos delincuentes, y en realidad no había ningún caso que perseguir, por el momento.

-Jefe, nos han engañado, la caja fuerte ha sido burlada, en dinero no está, y no hemos encontrado a nadie, yo , lo lamento jefe, hemos fallado el operativo.

-Solo encontramos este sobre, con las iniciales SA, las obras de arte se han ido y este sobre contiene solo estas dos letras, no sabemos quién pudo tomar las pinturas, pero espero podamos generar pistas, - Neji, un joven alto de ojos perla y muy apuesto, llevaba consigo el sobre con la única evidencia, entregándoselo así a Naruto.

-No te preocupes Neji, lo atraparemos,.

-Pero como Jefe, -cuestiono Tenten,- Este parece ser un acto sin ninguna falla, el delincuente que cometió este acto tenía todo muy bien planeado, si Uchiha no estuviese en la cárcel, creería que fue él mismo el que robo las pinturas.

-Sasuke, eso es.- Exclamo Naruto. – Tenten creo que me has dado una idea para atrapar a este astuto amante del arte, y más si es robado.

-Jefe, en que estas pensando.

-ya lo verás Tenten, Shino, lleva este sobre al laboratorio, que analicen si no hay rastros de químicos, o material artístico, después de ello, lo quiero en mi oficina, lo antes posible, y Neji, has una llamada a la prisión menor y al Jefe Jiraya, necesito hablar con él.

-Si, Naruto en seguida.

-Muy bien señores, es hora de ir a casa, la acción a terminado por hoy. descansen.- ordeno naruto a su escuadrón, seguido de ello, salió por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de cuello blanco.

-¿crees que sea buena idea Naruto?.- cuestiono Jiraya, el director del FBI Konoha.- tal vez te estas precipitando, es muy pronto para darle una oportunidad,.

-Viejo, créeme, él es un experto, podría ser de mucha ayuda, solo déjame convencerlo, está bien, le podremos un localizador y así no podrá escapar de nosotros.

-No lo sé naruto, no estoy muy convencido ni siquiera de que acepte, el es un Uchiha, los Uchiha son muy obstinados, pero está bien, hazlo, pediré que te asignen un rastreador, eso será más que suficiente.

-Gracias Jiraya-sama, se lo agradeceré, no se olvide que Sasuke fue mi amigo, creo que se lo debo, debo ayudarlo, debo intentar hacer que regrese al buen camino.

-Uchiha sasuke, tienes visita.-informaba un guardia.

-De nuevo, tú, creí que te había dicho que no quería tu ayuda, Naruto, largo. respondió un azabache molesto por la intromisión a su celda, sin ningún aviso.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero tengo buenas noticias, tengo un trato para ti, .- Aviso el rubio, lanzado rápidamente una tobillera, a su acompañante, el cual la atrapo sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué demonios es esta cosa, que tipo de tratos, yo no hago tratos con nadie.

-Este es un trato diferente, teme, eso que estas sosteniendo es la llave para tu libertad, condicional claro, .- respondió Naruto caminando hacia la cama y tomando asiento junto al pelinegro. –esto es una tobillera rastreadora, y sirve para…

- ya sé para que sirve Dobe, no soy un idiota, habla. -interrumpió Sasuke con actitud ya asqueada por tantos rodeos.

-Sin rodeos, he, ok. Te estoy ofreciendo libertad condicional, a cambio de que prometas no volver a cometer una locura como la que hiciste, y también te estoy ofreciendo colaborar con nosotros, en los casos, usar tu mente criminal para ayudarnos a dar con el paradero de algunos malhechores y así poder disminuir tu condena.

-Me estás diciendo que eres un inútil y necesitas mi ayuda para resolver algunos casos?. – la respuesta del pelinegro descolocó un poco al jefe Uzumaki.

-No es lo que dices pero técnicamente si, necesito tu ayuda, toma.- dijo naruto entregándole el sobre que contenía la evidencia.

-SA, no son unas siglas demasiado i insignificantes?.- cuestiono el moreno levantando una ceja en señal sarcástica,.- a ver Naruto, me estás diciendo que si colaboro, con ustedes me disminuirán mi condena? quieres saber quien está detrás de este robo cierto, está bien te lo diré,.

-¿Cómo, es que ya lo sabes?.- contesto Naruto sorprendido.

-Hay Naruto, no debes ser un genio para averiguarlo, SA, Sasori Akasuna, hombre obsesionado con el Arte, de un gusto extraño, pero caro,. Este sobre esta compuesto por papel albanene, es transparente y demasiado resistente , es especial para los arquitectos, y además se resaltan demasiado bien las figuras, la letra S es demasiado curva, y en efecto remarcada, lo cual hace pensar que es una persona perfeccionista, y sin contar las piezas que fueron robadas, hmp.- si fue Sasori.

-Está bien basta de alardear, Teme, estas o no dentro?..- No se podría negar que el Jefe Usumaki estaba muy impaciente por saber la respuesta, se trataba de su mejor amigo de la infancia y juventud, y ahora si no colaboraba con él, perdería toda oportunidad de regenerarlo y ayudarlo a encontrar la verdad.

-Está bien Dobe, tu ganas, Estoy dentro.- contesto Sasuke, no era su mejor plan, pero serviría de anzuelo, cuando Naruto se confiara, aprovecharía para escapar de nuevo y así poder lograr su objetivo.

-Hecho teme, ahora si me haces el favor de colocarte este rastreador, solo yo tendré la llave.- No dejare que escapes Sasuke, esta vez no, pensaba el rubio.

-Listo Naruto, salgamos de aquí, entonces.- respondió el moreno colocándose la tobillera, pronto seria un hombre libre, por lo pronto ayudaría un poco a los incompetentes, no hay nada mejor que tener al enemigo cerca, y mejor aun con su ayuda podría rastrearlo mejor, .- Prepárate Itachi, ahora sí acabaré contigo.- y con ese pensamiento salió junto a Naruto.

Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer, espero te haya gustado este pequeño capitulo de introducción.

Hasta la próxima :=)

se aceptan RR, y de todo :P


End file.
